


Patience

by electricdino



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics following the life and events of Head Alpha Jaebum and his pack. Wolf!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Jaebum Risks Hypothermia (But it's Worth it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Jaebum and Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before we actually get started with this fic series there are a few things you should know.  
> \- This is a collection of oneshots set in the same universe around the same people (or wolves).  
> \- They will not be in linear order. The timeline of events will jump around.  
> \- I am perhaps one of the slowest authors and updaters in existence, and since this series is not my first priority… I can’t guarantee fast updates.  
> \- There will be inclusion of other idols and groups, though GOT7 will always be the main focus. Or should be anyway.  
> \- The overall title, ‘Patience’ is me trying to be funny/clever. In the United Kingdom 'Patience' is a card game… can you see where I was going? Pack… Pack of Cards… I’m lame, I’m sorry.  
> \- Tags will be updated as chapters are added, etc.
> 
> So, um… yeah… I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please forgive my foray into omega!verse… Though if you are looking for smut? Chances of it are very slim.

Winter was definitely not one of Jaebum’s favourite seasons. It was cold. Too cold. And his wolf was constantly telling him that he needed to go hunt so they would have enough food to last them. Animal instincts… they really could not be quelled sometimes.

Right now he was slightly mollified since Mark, his house-mate, had whined to him about not having anything he deemed as edible in the apartment. Of course there was. Jaebum always made sure that there was a constant supply of noodles and other simple essentials. It's not his fault if the other alpha was picky, and was more 'health-focused' than he was. But the older had just moaned, and griped, and whined until Jaebum finally gave in, grabbed his wallet and left their building... after wrapping himself up warm, of course.

The previous evening had been met with a heavy snowfall and though the flurry had long since stopped, the ground was still covered. Jaebum made sure to keep his senses on alert. Not for any major threat but for those deadly patches of black ice. The last thing he wanted to do was slip and end up with a damp backside. He was an alpha. He couldn't be seen looking stupid like that.

Not wanting to go far he had resigned himself to using the local university supermarket. It was close to their apartment block and, because he was a student at said university, he got a discount. They could go somewhere else, somewhere farther once the weather had warmed up. He would force Mark to come with him then too. The only reason he hadn't insisted this time was because the other alpha had been struck down with a cold. And Jaebum, being the caring head alpha that he was, had taken pity on him and had ventured out solo. That didn't stop him, though, from cursing his current fate.

As he walked he passed a few others. Some who clearly, like himself, were forced out by errands, and others who were obviously crazy to be out in the cold voluntarily. At least they all had the sense to wrap up warm. He, himself, had his usual fur-lined hat on, keeping his ears toasty warm; and his coat was zipped all the way up so it covered his mouth. He wasn't sure where his scarf or gloves were so he had to shove his hands in his pockets. The journey did seem like it was taking longer than usual, though Jaebum just put that down to the current frigid temperature. Everything seemed to take longer when one was cold, at least in his experience.

Focusing ahead, his eyes fell on to a dark clad figure who was clomping their way through the snow towards him. The poor fellow was without a hat and Jaebum could see that the tops of his ears were a deep pink. He did however have a scarf and gloves where Jaebum did not. The closer they came to each other the more the alpha realised just how attractive this stranger was. Not that he focused on that for long. Once they passed each other that would be it. That would be the end of their non-encounter. A brief moment of unimportance in the grand scheme of their lives.

A sudden yelp from across the other side of the street, quickly followed by a nervous giggle, drew the alpha's attention away from the stranger. His eyes immediately locked onto a male who seemed to be struggling with those patches of ice he himself was trying to avoid. His hands were splayed out either side of him, clearly trying to help him retain his balance. It didn't seem to be working too well though for he was wobbling rather dangerously. Jaebum couldn't help but smile a little in amusement as he paused where he was stood, not even realising that his feet had come to a stop. The pretty stranger passed by him, but he didn't even acknowledge him, too focused on the entertainment across the street.

He didn't even have to talk to the male to know that he was a fellow wolf, the scent of canine was unmistakable. But he wasn't a wolf that Jaebum had ever met or even seen before. Interesting, that meant that he was probably new to the area. That would explain why he wasn't looking for patches of ice to avoid. He did seem to finally find his feet though, and the alpha watched curiously as the other took a confident step... only for his feet to go flying out from under him, causing him to crash to the floor again with a startled shriek.

Jaebum couldn't have stopped himself from bursting out in laughter if he had tried. It was just too funny a sight. And the glare that the poor guy immediately shot his way just caused him to laugh even harder. He looked rather like an angry puppy... or cat, even if he was technically a wolf like him. He was practically bristling with annoyance.

"Hey! What's so funny?" He shouted across at Jaebum, his eyes narrowed angrily.

Slapping a hand over his mouth, the alpha tried his hardest to sober up and he was only moderately successful as he began to make his way over to the fallen male. "Sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, but... it was funny." He smiled sheepishly, immediately offering his hand down to the other. "Here, let me help you up."

The omega, for that was what his scent was telling Jaebum, looked at his hand distrustfully for a moment before he grunted and reached up. His slightly damp gloved hand, met Jaebum's, who flashed him a grin before helping to haul him back up onto his feet. "You need to be careful here in winter, lots of black ice."

"Noted." The other grumbled, brushing himself clear of snow. Jaebum would have offered to help but he didn't think the omega would appreciate it, instead he slid his hands back into his pockets as he gave the other a warm smile. This seemed to help a little, for the ice in the omega's eyes thawed a bit as he averted his gaze. "Thanks for helping me up."

"No problem." Jaebum replied, lifting his shoulders in a soft shrug. "Well... see you around." He said, intent on continuing with his plan of buying food. He smiled at the small nod the other gave him before making his way past the now standing figure. He didn't get very far though before there was another shriek, followed by a thump, and the alpha turned to see the omega sprawled out on the snow covered ground again. The poor guy really couldn't catch a break. Though it was still amusing to Jaebum, evident by his second round of laughter.

This caused the omega to scowl over at him again. "Stop laughing!" He whined, his bottom lip pushing out into an unimpressed pout. He looked kind of adorable in Jaebum's eyes, though the pout just made him laugh even harder. "It's not funny!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Jaebum managed to get out between his giggles, his body practically vibrating with the force of his laughter. He could not stop though, the whole situation was just way too funny now, and the alpha was completely lost to his amusement.

That was how he ended up completely unaware of the omega's movements, and only did he notice when something cold and soft impacted with the side of his head, shocking him out of his laughter. Blinking, Jaebum turned to gape at the other wolf who was smiling at him cheekily.

"Did you just-" He started before the other's smile turned into a smirk, and he threw another snowball at him. The alpha didn't have time to duck out of the way of this one either, and received a face full of snow. Jaebum spluttered, the cold a real shock to his system, and he hurried to wipe the ice away from his face. "Oh, it's on!" He grinned, his eyes lighting up in mischief as he ducked down to scoop up some snow himself. He heard a playful giggle as he compacted the snow into a palm sized ball and looked up just in enough time to dodge another swiftly thrown snowball at him.

The aim was bad, and Jaebum would have commented on it if he hadn't looked over to see the hurriedly retreating figure of his opponent. "Oh no you don't!" He called after him before springing to his feet and taking off after the other male. "Get back here!" He growled, a grin on his face as he pulled his arm back and threw the snowball. He grinned in satisfaction as it hit it's intended target, the back of the omega's coat now sporting a white circle dusted with snow.

"Hey!" The other laughed, diving to the side to scoop up more, Jaebum mirroring his moves. They launched their fresh snowballs at the same time, and they were both able to dodge before the chase started up again. Adrenaline and excitement flooded the alpha, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing along with the other. This was just so much fun, and he hadn't realised how much he needed to just let off some steam like this. He would have to thank this stranger later for this game.

\---

Their snowball fight continued for a while, the two of them moving into the forest that surrounded the university grounds, which lead to them hiding and tracking each other. Jaebum was on the hunt for the other, his footsteps careful and his breathing quiet. The omega had disappeared into an area full of dense bushes, and had gone silent. Though Jaebum could still smell his scent, he couldn't quite pinpoint where the other was exactly. He would find him though, and then he would shove the handful of snow he had right in his face.

He took a single step, his eyes focused on the bushes in front of him, listening intently, when he was hit from behind with a snowball. The alpha turned just in time to see the other male's retreating back, and hear his bright laughter as he scurried away. "Sneaky." He called out after him, with a grin still on his face, before he hurried to follow. He was determined not to let the other out of his sight. That was easier said than done though, for they hadn't gone a few meters before Jaebum lost sight of him... again.

"So fast..." He mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing with a gentle scowl. He was determined though. He would find him and get his own back.

Hearing a giggle, Jaebum spun on the spot, his eyes locked on where he thought he heard the sound from. The bush in front of him rustled and the alpha let a smirk spread over his face. It was time for some payback. He carefully and quietly edged his way forward, focused on sneaking up on the other, however before he could throw his snowball at the other, his own face was met with the cold reality of another attack. "Gah!" He yelped, jumping back and shaking his head to get the snow out of his eyes. He, maybe, hadn't thought his tactics through very well.

"Better luck next time!" The omega called out, clearly trying to taunt Jaebum as he darted off again... and it was working. He would find the other wolf and get his revenge if it was the last thing he did. He didn't particularly care about the cold now, even if his fingers were beginning to go numb. He'd just warm up later after they had finished with their snowball fight. Catching the other was his priority right now.

Pausing in step, Jaebum closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he was going to succeed with this, then he had to think logically. The other wolf was fast, and quiet. He was sneaky, and cunning. He was going to have to be the same if he was going to catch him. He had to focus. Taking another deep breath, the alpha listened intently for even the smallest rustle, and for the gentle inhale and exhale of breath; he also paid attention to the scents and smells that were filling his nose. Once he combined all of the information, gathered from that moment, he opened his eyes and began to move silently towards his target. He would not escape this time.

Stealthily, Jaebum bent down to scoop up some snow for ammunition, before he continued his pursuit. He paused behind a tree, using it as cover as he carefully peered around, his eyes falling onto the unaware form of his opponent. Perfect. A pleased smirk spread over his face as he continued to slowly creep up on the other. This was it.

Once he was close enough to pounce, the alpha did just that, letting out a yell as he shoved his handful of snow down the back of the unsuspecting wolf's coat and sweater. He sprang back as the other male yelped, putting some distance between them and watching in amusement as the omega hurriedly tried to rid himself of the invading frigid slush.

"Cold!" He yelped, turning on the spot, as he wriggled and shook, Jaebum's laughter providing the background rhythm to his movements. He had expected a big reaction, snow down the back of your shirt was never a fun experience, but he hadn't quite expected the other male's to be this big... or adorable. This was the perfect opportunity, though, for him to get the upper hand. So, before the omega could figure out his plan, Jaebum launched himself at him, tackling him to the ground.

They went down in a tangle of limbs and puffs of snow, laughter falling from them both as they tussled were they fell. Just when Jaebum thought he had the upper hand though, the other male would flip their positions, smashing his face down into the frozen ground. The alpha managed to push him off after a moment, immediately diving onto his opponent and pinning his arms behind his back. "That was a dirty trick!" He chuckled, his grip firm as the other struggled in his grasp.

"And shoving snow down my back wasn't?" He shot back, grinning over his shoulder at Jaebum before his expression morphed into distaste as he wriggled again. "My clothes are all damp now, thanks for that. If I get ill, I'm blaming you."

The alpha just laughed as he loosened his grip a little. "Hey, you were the one to throw the first snowball, this is entirely on you."

"Whatever." The other mumbled, the pout back on his face, though the playful glint in his eye was proof enough that there were no hard feelings. "Let's just call it a truce, yeah?"

Shrugging, Jaebum flashed the other grin before releasing his arms completely. "Fine by me." He stated, flopping down onto the ground tiredly. That had been so much fun, and even though he was freezing cold, it was worth it. He was pleased when his partner in play settled down next to him, his chest heaving with his own breaths. "That was fun, though."

"Yeah." The omega replied, turning his head to grin at him before his smile softened and he tugged off his gloves so he could offer Jaebum his hand. "Park Jinyoung, first year literature major."

His afternoon hadn't turned out as he had planned, and Mark was probably wondering where the heck he was, but Jaebum didn't care. This was the most fun he had had in a long time, and it was all thanks to this omega, to Jinyoung. This was definitely going to be an encounter he would never forget. Returning the smile, Jaebum took Jinyoung's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Im Jaebum, second year dance major."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated. Like I said before, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but if you have any ideas of things you might like to see, just let me know. This is un-beta'd so if you notice any mistakes then please poke me and I'll fix it asap.


	2. The One Where Mark Runs (But Not Alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Mark and Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I got hit with sudden inspiration for this project, to the point where I just wanted to get the next chapter up. So... here I am! Apologies for how long it has taken, to cut a long story short... I got a full time job which naturally has left me with not a lot of time nor energy.
> 
> This chapter is a MarkSon chapter, with hints of JJP. It is also set a long time after the previous chapter. Jinyoung is part of the pack already at this point, though not mated with Jaebum (yet).
> 
> Enjoy!

Running was something that Mark had found therapeutic ever since he was a child. If he felt like his anger was rising or that he was getting upset, the best way he found to prevent a fight with anyone else, especially another alpha, was to get out and just run, regardless of what form he was in. It soon came to be something that he enjoyed doing whenever he felt like it. The feeling of adrenaline filling him, making his muscles burn, his lungs panting for oxygen and energy buzzing through him… he loved it. And hey… if it helped to keep him in shape, then all the better.

After he and Jaebum had left their old pack, mainly to attend university, but also to start a new pack of their own, Mark had continued to include running in his daily routine. The only time he ever missed it was if he was sick. He had tried to get Jaebum to join him, and the other alpha did occasionally, but most of the time he was on his own. He didn’t overly mind though, he would just plug his earphones in and allow the pace of the music to dictate the speed he ran at.

And so their first year at the university passed relatively smoothly, with hardly any incidents; Mark keeping up with his running and dragging Jaebum along with him once a week, much to the other’s displeasure.

Soon enough, the grounds started to fill with students again as the previous first and second years returned to continue their education, and new first years filled the gaps left behind by those who had graduated. It had been shortly after classes had started that Mark’s running routine changed. It wasn’t by a lot, but it was enough for him to notice.

He was no longer running alone. Jaebum refused more often, but Mark still wasn’t alone. Somebody else had started running along with him. The alpha didn’t know his name, where he came from, what he was even studying. But the other joined him for a run every time, meeting up with him at the fountain in the middle of the park and continuing on with him until they returned there on the way back.

He was blond, Mark knew that much, even if the other did wear a cap over his hair most of the time. He was also around the same, unfortunately lacking, height as him, though he was broader than Mark’s own skinny frame. If he had really stopped to think about it, he would have even said the other was handsome.

For around two weeks, they ran together without even knowing each other’s names. It frustrated Mark because they were forming this weird relationship without ever actually talking. And even if he was usually quiet, it didn’t sit right with him. He had to get to know his companion, but he had no idea how to go about it. He couldn’t just outright ask him. Well, he could, but the alpha wasn’t completely comfortable with being so straight forward. Social anxiety always hit him at the worst and most inconvenient of times.

He tried to think of a plan, even going so far as to ask Jaebum for help, who was completely useless with producing any ideas. He really couldn’t think of anything, his mind coming up completely blank, so he decided that maybe a run on four legs would help him think better, it usually did after all. And so that was exactly what he did.

What Mark hadn’t been expecting, though, was for another wolf to join him. This wolf was slightly bigger than his own wolf form, and had darker fur. Mark’s own was a nice ruddy brown, whereas this stranger’s was so brown it was almost black.

His first instinct was to halt in his run and raise his hackles, but the other wolf wasn’t showing any signs of threat towards him. In fact he wasn’t really showing _any_ signs of dominance. If anything he looked… playful.

He sent out an inquisitive huff, waiting to see how this new wolf would react to his clear question of who he was. The other, though, merely yipped in reply before picking up speed to dart in front of him. Mark was confused for all of a few seconds before it became clear that the other wanted him to chase him.

That was rather surprising, but the alpha couldn’t resist a good game of chase, not with so willing a play mate. So what if he was in his second year of university? He could still play around like a pup if he wanted to. And besides… he wasn’t the head alpha of his and Jaebum’s still forming pack, even if he was older than the other alpha, so it was okay.

Flicking his tail in excitement, Mark barked out a reply before picking up speed to begin chasing the other. Said other wolf seemed to be pleased by his decision as his leaps turned into happy jumps before he shot away, making the game more of a challenge. But it was a challenge that Mark was more than happy to accept.

As they played, he completely forgot about why he was out here in wolf form in the first place. He was too focused on their game, chasing each other and just enjoying themselves. It was nice to almost feel like a pup again, and mentally Mark made a note that he had to do this more often… maybe even make Jaebum join in too. It would do them both some good. And hey… if they made friends with some of the other wolves in the area, like his current play mate, then maybe they could make a proper match out of it or something? Mark was sure that all wolves their age who were studying at this university would enjoy having some time off to just mess around.

Eventually he did begin to tire though, so with a last burst of power and speed, the alpha leapt forward and landed on the other wolf, immediately bringing him to the ground. For a moment Mark worried that he had hurt the other, but the other’s wagging tail was enough to put him at ease.

Rolling off of his new friend, Mark huffed happily before leaning over to affectionately lick at the other wolf’s cheek. They couldn’t exactly communicate with words in these forms and he wanted the other to know how much he appreciated their game and his presence. The darker wolf returned the gesture, playfully butting his head against Mark’s side.

Well… the alpha was almost positive now that he had just made a good friend here at the university, and he had a sneaking suspicion about who this wolf actually was. There was an easy way to prove himself right and that was to change forms…

Mark hesitated for a moment. He had left his bag of clothes in their usual hiding spot just behind their apartment block, so if he changed forms now, he wouldn’t have any clothes in which to cover himself. But then again, the other could be in the exact same position as him, and surely a little nudity amongst fellow wolves wasn’t something unusual. The wild packs practically lived without wearing any form of clothing.

So with that thought in mind, Mark bowed his head towards the other wolf before easing into his human form, feeling relief in his joints as they stretched, easing the fatigue that his body had felt. Once finished, he stretched out his arms with a satisfied groan.

“You know, you really shouldn’t be making sounds like that while buck naked… some passing stranger might get the wrong idea.”

The sudden voice made him jump, and Mark was quick to whip his head around only to realise that the other wolf had followed his lead and had changed form. A grin passed over his face as recognition immediately hit him. “I knew it.” He grinned, unable to stop a soft laugh from spilling from his lips. “It’s nice to finally get to speak to you after all of the times we’ve ended up running together.”

“Likewise,” The familiar blond said, a wide grin spreading across his face. A hand was offered out to Mark, who didn't hesitate to take it, as the owner finally introduced himself. “Jackson Wang, Beta, First Year student.”

“Mark Tuan, Alpha, Second Year student. It's nice to meet you, Jackson, officially anyway.” He grinned, unable to stop himself from chuckling slightly though his eyes were glued to the other male's. He was _very_ handsome now that Mark was looking at him up close, and after all of the time they had spent together finally knowing his name and getting to speak to him made him feel somewhat complete.

Jackson's grin remained on his face as he nodded in agreement. “I kept meaning to introduce myself before hand but then I thought... 'Hey, what's wrong with keeping up the mystery for a little while longer?', you know? But anyway, it's great to finally put a name to that beautiful face of yours.” He finished with a wink, causing Mark to burst out in laughter.

“Whoa there, boy, keep your dick in your pants.”

“But I'm not wearing any pants...” Jackson winked again, before his cocky persona faded and he his grin turned rather sheepish, “which is actually becoming a problem now.”

Raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Mark couldn't help but laugh at the other male's antics before indicating with a tilt of his head towards the direction they had just come from. “Come on, I've got some clothes stashed near my place. You can borrow some, if you want?”

A sly grin slowly spread across Jackson's face and he crossed his arms over his chest before replying. “Are you asking me back to your place?”

“What?” Mark stuttered before a deep blush spread over his face, and on instinct he reached out and playfully shoved the younger male. “I didn't mean it like that! Oh my god... Jackson!”

Said male was too busy laughing, rather hysterically, at the reaction that Mark had given him to really respond properly. This caused a pout to form on the alpha's lips as he looked away in embarrassment.

“Chill, Mark. I was just playing.” Jackson spoke, slinging an arm around the other's shoulders and squeezing him to his side. “Thank you, I would like to borrow some clothes if it's not too much hassle?”

The alpha shook his head, blush still evident on his cheeks before he indicated the way again. “Okay then, let's go.”

“Lead the way.”

\---

They travelled back to the apartment mainly in wolf form, seeing as they would be naked otherwise, and as much as Jackson might have enjoyed that, Mark wasn't really one for public nudity. And once they reached the area where the alpha had stashed the spare clothes, he was quick to lead Jackson to where no-one would be able to see them dress. The clothes he leant Jackson were a little tight on him, but more because of the other being broader than what Mark was, but he didn't seem to be uncomfortable. And for that the alpha was grateful.

Plus seeing Jackson in his clothes wasn't a bad sight at all.

“Are you done staring yet?” Came the other's cheeky voice, causing Mark to flush deeply and spin around quickly, so his back was to the other wolf.

“I was not staring!”

A laugh echoed behind him as an arm was slung around his shoulders. “You so were, admit it.” The older felt Jackson's breath on his face and a finger poke at his cheek. All those weeks of running silently together, and somehow they had formed this friendship without even realising it. Or maybe it was something more? Mark wasn't really sure, but he didn't mind either way.

He did, however, bat at the other's hand, trying to stop his pestering, “No.”

Jackson laughed again, as he playfully nuzzled his nose against Mark's cheek. “I don't mind if you were.” He grinned, and unable to help himself Mark glanced sideways at the beta, noting the sparkle in his eye.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, blushing again and averting his gaze from the other. He cleared his throat in embarrassment before indicating to the apartment block before them. “That's my place. You can come in, if you want? My pack-mate will likely be home, but I'm sure he won't mind?”

“You're in a pack?” The younger asked, his tone bright as he refused to let Mark go, instead clinging on happily.

The older couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. Having Jackson in his life now was certainly going to make things a little more interesting. Or maybe a lot more interesting? Only time would tell. “Yeah. There's only three of us right now, but we're hoping to expand and have a smallish pack of our own.”

He felt the other nod in understanding before his voice piped up in his ear yet again. “Hey, since you're the alpha does that mean you're the head alpha of your new pack?”

“No, I'm not. I'm not that great at leading, and... well... Jaebum is much better at being a head alpha then I could ever be.” Mark admitted, shrugging softly. “It's fine, though. We grew up together and there is no-one I would trust more to lead me.”

“Sounds like a great guy.”

Mark felt an affectionate smile spread over his face as he nodded. “He is.”

The arm around his neck tightened slightly, and looking over at the other wolf, Mark was amused to see that he was pouting. “I feel like I should be jealous.”

“Shut up.” The older laughed, elbowing the other gently in the side. “It's not like that between me and Jaebum. He's like my brother more than anything.”

“Oh, okay then.” And suddenly Jackson was back to his usual bouncing self.

Mark rolled his eyes playfully before leading the other into the apartment block and over to the elevator. “I can't believe that you are jealous over Jaebum, and you haven't even met him yet.” He reached out, pressing the call button, grinning as the doors opened immediately and he tugged Jackson in after him.

“Who wouldn't be?” The younger asked, leaning against the wall of the compartment and grinning at Mark cheekily. “He gets to live with you.”

And yet again, Mark felt a deep blush spread across his cheeks at Jackson's words. The other was going to be the death of him at this rate, he just knew it. “I'm starting to regret talking to you now.” He teased, reaching forward and selecting the third floor button, the doors closing and beginning to ascend through the building.

“Now that's a lie, if I ever heard one.”

Jackson was so confident, in a way that Mark would never be able to achieve, even with being an alpha. Heck, if anyone looked at the two of them they would suspect that their positions were reversed. That Jackson was the alpha, not Mark. But, here they were. Blowing the usual stereotypes right out of the water. The older would have been lying if he had said that he didn't like it. “Well someone is sure of themselves.”

“Always have been.” Jackson shrugged, easy grin still on his face. “That's just who I am. Wild and Sexy Jackson Wang.”

Mark snorted in amusement as the elevator finally reached his floor. “Well come on then, Mr Wild and Sexy. My apartment is just down here.” He explained as he tugged the Beta out again and dragged him down the hall.

Reaching the door, Mark hesitated for a moment. He was sure that Jaebum wouldn't really mind him bringing Jackson to their place, but a moment of doubt flashed through him. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his pack-mate and best friend. Not just because the other was the head alpha of their pack, but because Jaebum was important to him, and he valued his friendship and opinion above all else.

The alpha was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle touch to his cheek. “Hey, I don't have to come in if it will be a problem.” Jackson said, his voice almost impossibly soft and a complete turn around from the way he had spoken previously. It just proved that the beta was a lot more than his first impression. Mark could not wait to get to know him even more, and uncover every aspect of him.

“It's fine. Don't worry.” He said, shaking his head softly as he took Jackson's hand from his cheek and held it gently. “I was just overthinking.”

Jackson tilted his head as a bemused smile spread across his lips. “Why do I have a feeling that you do that a lot?”

Pulling out his keys and opening the door, Mark flashed his companion a reassuring grin. “Well you wouldn't be wrong.” He laughed, stepping into the apartment and toeing his shoes off, Jackson following suit without needing to be asked.

Before Mark had a chance to say anything else, Jackson had bounded down the hall and straight into their living room.

“Honey! I'm home!”

Unable to stop himself, Mark lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose again, a sigh escaping him. Of course Jackson wouldn't introduce himself in a normal manner. No. He was a small pocket of endless energy and enthusiasm. Which was great but... Mark knew that Jaebum was in there, most likely snuggled up with Jinyoung.

“Who the fuck are you?” Came Jaebum's voice, and Mark knew that it was time for him to intervene, before Jackson dug himself into an even deeper hole.

“Relax, he's with me.” He laughed, entering the room and flicking the beta's ear playfully, deliberately ignoring the whine this resulted in. “This is Jackson Wang, my running buddy.”

A look of understanding passed across the other alpha's face and he nodded once before his entire demeanour softened. “It's nice to meet you.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling up.

Mark almost sighed audibly in relief at how accepting his best friend was of the newcomer, and he flashed Jackson a happy smile before another amused voice entered the room, it's owner returning from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

“Mark, what have I told you about bringing home strays?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From three to four. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ^_^ I actually already have the next one planned out, though I'm not sure when I'll be able to get it written and posted, so please bear with me.
> 
> I do have a question though. The next chapter is going to be a Jinyoung focused one, and I have ideas for the other four's first chapters... but my question is: Who would you like to see first? Jackson, BamBam or Yugyeom? Youngjae's needs to come at a specific time, so the choice is between the other three.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated. This is un-beta'd so if you notice any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them asap.


End file.
